Multiconductor flat ribbon cable is typically interfaced to a printed circuit board by an electrical connector having an elongated housing with two rows of pins. The bottom ends of the pins are pushed into the printed circuit board, and the top ends of the pins extend upwardly within the connector housing to receive a mating connector on the flat ribbon cable. The connector housing acts as a receptacle or header for the mating cable connector. The connector housing has a locking latch for holding the cable connector in locked inserted position within the connector receptacle housing. The latch is mounted in a snap-in socket of the connector housing by means of trunnions journaled in apertures in channel walls between which the latch pivots to locking and unlocking positions.
The latch is assembled to the connector housing by pushing the latch into the channel. The trunnions spread the walls of the channel until the trunnions snap into their receiving apertures. There are different length latches for different receptacles and various applications. If the wrong latch is installed, it must be removed without damaging the connector housing. Also, a damaged latch may need replacing.
There exists a need for the capability of removing the latch without damage. Though not limited thereto, the present invention addresses and solves this need.